Moss's Story
by Mossclaw17
Summary: Mosskit is a kit in RainClan that is just reaching her sixth moon. But suddenly, she will realize that she is no ordinary cat. This is the story of her Clan life. Please read! And review! I love reviews!
1. Allegiances

Members

**RainClan:**

Leader: Icestar – pure white she cat with electric blue eyes

Deputy: Shadeclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Snowdrop – Snowy white she cat with black tail tip

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Warriors:

Berryfur – golden she cat with amber eyes

Ravenflight – Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Streamfur – Beautiful silver she cat with blue eyes

Gorsetail – Ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Nightfur – Black tom with white flecks on his pelt

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Foxfur – Red tom with amber eyes

Jayfur – Black tom with jay feather coloured eyes

Dustcloud – Brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Scarpaw

Smokefur – dark gray tom with very dark eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw: Gray tom with blue eyes and flecks of white and black on his fur.

Daisypaw: Golden she cat with brown flecks

Mudpaw: Brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw: White tom with brown eyes

Silverpaw: silver she cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Pebblefur – Silver she cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Mosskit, Rockkit and Fernkit)

Mate, Nightfur

Ivytail – Gray she cat with black flecks

(Mother of Stonekit and Dewkit)

Mate, Ravenflight

Elders:

Hawktail – Brown tabby tom with part of a tail missing

Sandfur – Creamy coloured she cat

Kits:

Mosskit – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rockkit – Jet black tom with amber eyes

Fernkit – Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Stonekit – Gray tom with brown eyes

Dewkit – White she-cat with amber eyes

**MistClan:**

Leader: Willowstar – Brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Cloudfur – Long haired white tom

Medicine Cat: Goldenwhisker – Golden she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Brackenclaw – Small tabby tom

Honeyfur – Golden she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Dusttail – Dusky brown tom

Barkclaw – Brown tom

Stonefoot – Long haired gray tom

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Mouseear – Brown she-cat with small ears

Poppytail – Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cindertail – Gray she-cat.

Apprentices:

Frostpaw – Pretty white she-cat

Shadowpaw – Black tom with dark eyes.

Queen:

Brightstripe – Young dappled she cat.

(Mother of Spottedkit and Rainkit.)

Mate, Brackenclaw

Mossfur – Gray she cat.

(Mother of Tawnykit, Stormkit and Featherkit.)

Mate, Dusttail

Nightflower – Black she-cat.

(Mother of Hollykit and Ravenkit)

Mate, Cloudfur

Elders:

Halfear – Tabby tom with half an ear missing.

Swiftfur – Large brown tom.

**StormClan:**

Leader: Echostar- Beautiful she cat with a black and white speckled pelt.

Deputy: Hollytail- Trusted brown she cat with ginger flecks.

Apprentice- Wildpaw

Medicine Cat: Berrypelt- Ginger she cat with piercing green eyes.

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Warriors:

Lionfur- senior golden warrior.

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Specklefur- Pretty she cat with dappled pelt.

Ferntail- Beautiful she cat with white flecks

Hazelpelt- Black tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Silverheart- young silver she cat.

Oakfur- young brown tom with scarred muzzle and a torn ear.

Sorrelpelt-white she cat with ginger spots.

Ripplefur-wise senior warrior with a rippled brown pelt.

Ivypelt-Dainty black and white she cat.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Apprentices:

Smokepaw: Black Tom with piercing blue eyes.

Jaypaw: Silver tom with yellow eyes.

Graypaw: Gray tom with hazel eyes.

Queens:

Moonflower: beautiful silver she cat with piercing blue eyes.

(Mother of Wildkit, Sootkit and Heatherkit.)

Petalstripe- Dark Ginger she cat.

Elders:

Riverpelt- wise old tom with a grey blue pelt.

Icetalon- Once pretty she-cat with a grey-white pelt.

Cindertail- Small dainty she cat-retired medicine cat.

**RockClan:**

Leader: Mudstar – Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Mousefur – Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly.

Medicine Cat: Flamepelt – Ginger tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Sandtail – Sandy coloured she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Dustclaw – Light brown tom.

Ashpelt - Fluffy Gray tom.

Frostfur- Fluffy white she-cat.

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Dapplepelt – Pretty brown she cat with a dappled coat.

Skyfur- White tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes.

Thrushpaw- Brown tom with blue eyes.

Duskpaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Smokecloud- Beautiful gray queen with blue eyes.

Rosetail- white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Flowerkit and Leafkit)

Mate, Dustclaw

Elders:

Featherwhisker- Gentle gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Hazelfur- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Tonight, we make clan history!" the dark tabby tom shouted.

The rest of the cats in the clearing around him yowled in agreement.

"Tonight, we show those flea-bitten excuses for cats that they are not the most important thing in the forest." he continued, his amber eyes glinting in the moonlight.

The other cats yowled again, looking up at him with hunger for power in their eyes.

"Tonight, we will show them that _we _are the most powerful cats in the forest, not them! We need area to hunt and shelter just as much as they do. We need fresh kill to feed our queens and kits and elders just as they do. Tonight, we shall claim all of this back!" the dark brown tom yowled.

"We _will _show them!" a silver she-cat yowled.

"We will take back what is ours!" a tortoiseshell tom growled.

"We are ready! This is our time… and we _will_ win this battle!" the brown tabby tom finished.

At that all of the cats yowled and leapt into the bushes, claws unsheathed and gleaming in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 1

**The story finally begins! By the way, the character Mosskit is based on me:) **

Mosskit peered out of the nursery, watching the snowflakes fall into the camp. She lay curled at her mother, Pebblefur's side with her brother Rockkit and her sister Fernkit by her side. The camp was silent and still, as everyone would be asleep at this time. Mosskit stretched out her legs, accidentally kicking Fernkit in the side. Fernkit gave out a little yelp, then rolled over and snuggled closer to Pebblefur. Rockkit was snoring loudly. She glanced up at Pebblefur, who was still asleep as well.

After what seemed like moons, the camp started to stir. Snowdrop and Daisypaw were the first to wake, as they always headed out early to collect herbs. Afterwards the dawn patrol set off over the log bridge that led to the camp. Warriors started emerging from their den and they headed to the apprentice den to wake up their apprentices. She could hear Ivytail's newborn kits, Stonekit and Dewkit mewling loudly from their nest. Then finally, her mother woke up. She stretched noisily, and then looked down at Mosskit and her littermates.

"Oh, Mosskit, you're awake! I feel like I've had a moon's worth of sleep!" she yawned.

"I didn't get much sleep," Mosskit yawned.

"Oh, that's no good!" Pebblefur mewed.

Pebblefur started to wash Mosskit, and she snuggled closer to her. Mosskit looked out of the den and at the apprentices and warriors who were going out on a hunting patrol. She sighed, wishing that she was an apprentice too. It would be so great being an apprentice! She could go hunting, battle the invading enemy Clans, defend the border from trespassing clans and go on patrols!

"Don't worry." Pebblefur whispered. You will be an apprentice in only a moon. It won't be long, I promise."

As Mosskit lay there, dreaming about being an apprentice, Rockkit began to wake. He stretched, yawning loudly.

"I had the best sleep!" Rockkit announced.

Mosskit purred with amusement.

"You look like a badger!" Mosskit teased him.

The fur down one side of his face was sticking straight up.

"Hey!" Rockkit mewed.

He leapt at her and they started playfully tussling in the nest. All the commotion woke Fernkit up. She gave a whimper, and got up.

"You guys woke me up!" Fernkit yawned.

"Sorry Fernkit," Mosskit and Rockkit chorused.

"You three might as well go and get yourself some fresh kill. You look hungry," Pebblefur suggested.

"Ok," Fernkit mewed.

"I'll race you!" Rockkit yowled.

The three kits took off, out of the nursery tree, past the medicine den and to the fresh kill pile. Once they got there, they collapsed.

"I won, I won!" Rockkit mewed.

"No you didn't!" Mosskit said, "_I_ did!"

"Who do you think won Fernkit?" Rockkit asked.

"Neither of you. It was me!" Fernkit exclaimed.

Mosskit felt her stomach rumbling.

"Who really cares? Let's eat." Mosskit said, realizing how hungry she was.

"Great work Fernkit! Good blow! Now pull back and dodge her Rockkit! Good! Nice move Mosskit!" Nightfur mewed.

Mossclaw glanced at her father, who was teaching them battle moves. She would make a great apprentice! Fernkit came at her at full speed and Mosskit jumped to avoid her. She tried to land on Fernkit's back but missed and landed on Rockkit's tail.

"Ouch!" he yowled.

"Sorry!" Mosskit shrieked.

Rockkit flicked her ear with his tail.

"Someone's clumsy today!" he mewed.

Mosskit batted his ear with her paw.

"Great try Mosskit. Try to use more power in your back legs" Nightfur mewed, "Like this."

Nightfur crouched for a moment and then sprang up into the air.

Mosskit imitated him. She crouched down. And then she pushed into the ground with her back legs, She sprang up into the air just like her father did.

"Great work!" he praised her.

Mosskit glowed. She was sure she was ready to be an apprentice.

"I'm not as interested in fighting as I am in hunting!" Fernkit announced.

"I'll show you the hunting crouch. You crouch down like this-no not like that Rockkit, distribute your weight evenly through all your paws-that's it! Now creep forward like this and…"

Nightfur pounced on a leaf.

"You pounce on your prey."

The three kits imitated their father.

Mosskit enjoyed the hunting practice. _But what good is practice without putting techniques to the test? _Mosskit thought. Mosskit felt her pelt tingle from head to tail tip when she realized what she would do.

**Ohhhh! What is Mosskit going to do? You'll have to wait for next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! What's gonna happen to Mosskit? Read to find out! I should probably tell you about all the territories. RainClan camp is a little island with a log bridge, kind of like the gathering island. On one side is a really little waterfall. The nursery is in the middle of camp in a hollow tree. The leaders den is next to the waterfall. Warrior and apprentice dens lay on the different sides of the island. StormClan is on a mountain, the RainClan waterfall runs off this mountain. MistClan territory has lots of hot springs and is next to the mountain. RockClan territory is on the other side of the waterfall. RockClan is a very rocky territory. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Mosskit flicked open her eyes. It was only just dawn. Mosskit stretched out her stiff body and got up. It was time to make her plan take an action. Mosskit was going hunting. As she stepped into the snow, she let out a little whimper. She knew she couldn't let the coldness of the snow stop her. Mosskit leapt on top of the log bridge and pushed through the brambles on the other side. She was in the forest! Mosskit checked for any scent of prey, but was unsuccessful.

_I'll try near MistClan territory, their hot springs would have melted the snow. Where is MistClan territory? _she thought.

Mosskit remembered that her mother had told her of her first gathering. She had walked past the mountain and past MistClan territory. Did this mean that MistClan was at the foot of the mountain?

_I might as well try…_

Mosskit walked towards the Mountain. When she reached its foot, she turned away from the camp. She walked a few steps, but a rustling in the bushes stopped her.

"Stop!" a small voice hissed, "you're in MistClan territory!"

Another kit that was smaller than Mosskit pounced out of the bush and landed on top of her. Her fur was white with many different coloured spots on it.

"No I'm not," Mosskit growled, "you're on RainClan territory!"

Mosskit used the best counterattack that Nightfur had taught her.

"No… you're on MistClan territory. This is MistClan territory!" she said.

"No its not, see, the RainClan camp is just there, past the river!" Mosskit said, nodding towards her island camp.

"MistClan has a river too! This is the MistClan river!" she argued.

Mosskit clenched her teeth.

"Well then how do you explain the RainClan camp in the middle of the river?" Mosskit pointed out.

The other kit, not being able to take any more, leapt at Mosskit. Mosskit counterattacked the small kits attack and then shoved her into the snowy ground. The kit used her hind legs and threw her backwards towards the river. Too stunned to get up, the little kit came and shoved her again. Mosskit kept tussling with the other kit until Mosskit could fight no longer. But the white kit wasn't ready to stop, and she threw herself at Mosskit.

"Stop!" Mosskit yowled.

The little white kit didn't listen to her warning, and she continued to come closer and flew at Mosskit at full speed, sending both kits into the river.

Mosskit felt a rush of cold come over her as the river tugged at her fur. The white kit started to yelp. Mosskit had managed to swim to the edge of the river. She dug her claws into the riverbank.

"Grab onto my tail!" she yelled to the white kit, but she didn't listen. The look of panic flashed across her face. Mosskit had to do something! She let go of the riverbank and tried to swim out to the other kit. But the current was too great and it plunged Mosskit under the water and she struggled for breath. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight the current.

_I'm going to die!_ She thought.

Mosskit kept trying to win the battle against the river, but the more she fought, the harder it became. Everything went black.

**Oh no! What will happen to Mosskit? Will the raging river claim her and life?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time! Wooo! Please review!**

Mosskit opened her eyes. A beautiful silver she-cat with sorrow-filled blue eyes sat in front of her.

_Am I in StarClan?_ Mosskit thought.

"Mosskit! You're alive! I thought I'd lost you!" the silver she-cat purred.

Mosskit recognized her at once as Pebblefur. Mosskit also realized that she was in the RainClan medicine den. She mewed in pain. Her stomach and head hurt so much!

"Snowdrop!" Pebblefur called.

"What's wrong?" the white medicine cat mewed sweetly.

"M-my head hurts…and my stomach," Mosskit groaned.

"Let me have a look…" Snowdrop muttered.

Mosskit's breathing became shallow and fast.

"I can't breathe!" she choked.

Pebblefur's eyes filled with worry, but Snowdrop remained calm. She pushed her shoulder into Mosskit's tiny body until river water came gushing out of her mouth. Mosskit could breathe again. Pebblefur sighed in relief.

"You're a very lucky kit Mosskit," Snowdrop mewed, "That river could have killed you. We found you and the other white kit washed up on the riverbank."

Mosskit remembered the feisty small white kit.

"Where is she?" Mosskit asked.

Pebblefur nodded to a nest on the other side of the medicine den.

"What were you two doing out in the forest anyway?" Snowdrop asked while she was sorting through herbs.

Mosskit looked away. She knew she had to tell the truth.

"After I was training with Nightfur yesterday, I was sure that I was ready to be an apprentice. I had a plan… I thought I could go hunting," Mosskit explained.

"That was a very bad plan Mosskit!" Pebblefur scolded.

"I know. But I wanted to prove to the clan that I was ready to be an apprentice. So I snuck out at early dawn. I was trying to find the MistClan boundary; I thought their hot springs would have melted the snow a little bit. Then there would be more prey out. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and the little white kit jumped out and said I was on MistClan territory. We fought, and she knocked us both into the river," Mosskit mewed.

"You really shouldn't have done that Mosskit," Snowdrop said. She dropped some leaves in front of Mosskit.

"Thyme leaves," Snowdrop explained, "For the shock. Chew them up."

Mosskit obeyed her. She felt calm and sleepy.

"I'm really sorry," Mosskit yawned.

"I know," Pebblefur said as she watched Mosskit drift off to sleep.

**Maybe not much action in this chapter…. But anyways, hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5! Sorry if I have kept people waiting…I was on a holiday and I couldn't access my story. Anyway, I need more reviews. If you think I should keep writing this story review! If you don't think I should keep writing this story, review! I don't mind if you have something good or something bad to say, review!**

Mosskit lay in the medicine den, feeling weak and exhausted. She looked around the cold den.

_What will my punishment be?_ She thought.

Mosskit sat up straight in her nest and looked at the nest across from hers. The speckled kit was sitting in it and watching her with big blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…If I didn't knock us into the river you wouldn't be in here now, and I would be back with MistClan," the kit mewed.

"Um, it's okay," Mosskit said, "You didn't mean to."

Mosskit knew that if the other kit didn't push her into the river, she would have been able to come home safely and quietly. No one would have even noticed that she was gone. And for some reason that Mosskit didn't know, she wasn't mad.

The kit let out a sigh of relief, as if she thought Mosskit would be furious.

"I'm Mosskit by the way," Mosskit mewed.

"I'm Spottedkit," the kit mumbled.

"What were you doing out in the forest anyway?" Mosskit asked.

Spottedkit looked down with embarrassment.

"I thought it would be a good idea to go hunting," she mewed softly, "I must have walked into RainClan territory without realizing… and when I saw you, I…I wanted to prove to my Clan that I could protect them."

"I was going hunting too!" Mosskit exclaimed, "But now I wish I didn't…it was a bad idea."

"Mosskit!" a voice said at the entrance to the medicine den.

Mosskit looked where the voice was coming from. Rockkit and Fernkit were standing at the entrance to the den. Mosskit's eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Are you okay?" Rockkit asked.

"We were so worried!" Fernkit mewed.

"I'm fine. A little bit sore…" Mosskit said.

"Has Snowdrop looked at you yet?" Fernkit asked.

"Yes," Mosskit mewed.

"So… what do you think the punishment will be?" Rockkit asked.

"What if they won't let you be an apprentice?" Fernkit exclaimed.

Mosskit gasped.

"That won't happen… they wouldn't do that… would they?" Rockkit murmured.

"Mosskit!" a voice from outside said.

"Oh no! That's Icestar!" Fernkit mewed.

"What if I can't become an apprentice, with you two?" Mosskit exclaimed.

**Uh oh! Will Mosskit become an apprentice with Rockkit and Fernkit? Short Chapter… Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of my reviews yesterday everyone! My new chapter is up…Time for Mosskit's punishment!**

Mosskit sat up straighter as Icestar padded into the medicine den. Icestar was followed by Pebblefur and Shadeclaw. Mosskit gasped. Icestar looked furious! Her beautiful blue eyes were full of anger. She looked at Rockkit and Fernkit.

"You two should leave. You have no business here," Icestar mewed.

Rockkit flicked Mosskit's ear gently with his tail tip and both kits slowly padded out of the den.

"And you, Spottedkit. You will be returned to your Clan shortly. Are you well enough to get some fresh air?" Icestar asked.

"Yes," Spottedkit whispered.

"Well why don't you go out and play with Rockkit and Fernkit?" Icestar asked.

Spottedkit got up and padded out of the den. As soon as she left, Icestar looked right at Mosskit.

"Mosskit…" Icestar mewed, "What were you thinking! You could have waited one more moon!"

Pebblefur's eyes were full of disappointment.

"I know I could have waited… but I wanted to prove to RainClan that I was ready to become an apprentice," Mosskit mewed softly, "I wanted to bring back some prey because its leaf-bare, and there's barley anything on the fresh kill pile."

"If you were smart, you would have let our warriors handle it!" Icestar spat.

"Do you realize how much you have broken the warrior code?" Pebblefur exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" Mosskit mewed.

"Stupid mouse-brained kit…" Shadeclaw grumbled.

Icestar waved her tail to silence him.

"Will I still get to be an apprentice with Rockkit and Fernkit?" Mosskit asked her mother.

"That is up to Icestar," Pebblefur mewed.

Mosskit looked at Icestar.

"I have discussed your punishment with Shadeclaw, and we have decided. It is cruel if we make you watch your siblings become an apprentice without you. You will become an apprentice with your brother and sister." Icestar mewed.

Mosskit felt relief sweep over her, but she did not show it.

"However, once you become an apprentice, it will be your job to clean out the elder's den, check the elders for fleas and ticks, and bring fresh kill to the nursery," Icestar said.

"If it were up to me, I would have made you wait another moon," Shadeclaw grumbled.

"Thank you," Mosskit mewed.

Icestar nodded her head.

"Come Shadeclaw," Icestar mewed.

Icestar padded out of the medicine den, with Shadeclaw close behind her.

Pebblefur padded over to Mosskit.

"You are a very lucky kit," she whispered.

Pebblefur licked Mosskit between the ears and walked away.

Rockkit and Fernkit raced in.

"We heard! Yay! It's great that you get to be an apprentice with us!" Fernkit mewed.

"You get to be Mosspaw!" Rockkit squealed.

**:) So Mosskit gets to be Mosspaw. Yay! What will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up! I wrote another story yesterday… it is called **_**Meant to Be Together**_** and it has no reviews :( If you read this story, or my other one, if you like it, if you don't like it, review anyway! Anyone who reviews this story will get a free Mosskit plushie :)**

Mosskit was sitting with Rockkit and Fernkit in the nursery. Soon it would be their apprentice ceremony. Pebblefur was grooming the three kits.

"I miss Spottedkit," Mosskit mewed.

Spottedkit had been returned to her Clan the day before. Mosskit and Spottedkit had become quite close, and it was hard for them to say goodbye.

"Yeah, she was nice," Rockkit mewed.

"Was her Clan mad that we were keeping her?" Fernkit asked.

"Well, when we found her we notified her Clan when she was found," Pebblefur mewed between licks, "Icestar discussed it with the MistClan leader, Willowstar, and they thought that she would be too weak to be returned immediately. So we kept her for a few days, and then returned her. MistClan wasn't very mad, but Spottedkit's mother was worried sick."

"I'm so excited!" Rockkit exclaimed.

"Me too! Who do you want for your mentor?" Mosskit asked.

"I don't mind, as long as they're a strong warrior!" Rockkit mewed.

"What about you, Fernkit?" Mosskit asked.

"I wouldn't mind being a medicine apprentice, but Snowdrop already has Daisypaw. So as long as my mentor has a lot to teach me, I'm happy," Fernkit mewed.

Pebblefur stopped grooming.

"You three look beautiful!" she mewed.

There was a yowl from outside and all cats started moving to the Highrock.

"It's time!" Rockkit squealed.

"I'm so proud of all of you!" Pebblefur mewed.

The three kits made their way to the front of the Highrock.

Nightfur gave them an approving look.

Icestar sat on top of the Highrock and looked down on the three kits.

"Rockkit, Fernkit and Mosskit have reached their sixth moon. They have had a very adventurous kithood and I am sure that they are ready for this apprentice naming ceremony." Icestar mewed.

The Clan started meowing with approval, and Icestar waited until the noise died down.

"Rockkit!" Icestar called.

The jet black kit stepped forward, shaking with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rockpaw."

Cloudpaw started chanting Rockpaw's name, and soon he rest of the apprentices joined in.

"I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find the strength of a warrior."

Rockpaw gazed up at the Clan leader.

"Shadeclaw," the Clan leader mewed, "You mentored Foxfur, and he has turned out to be a fine warrior. I trust you to pass on all you have taught Foxfur to Rockpaw."

Shadeclaw stepped forward. Rockpaw ran forward and bumped noses enthusiastically with the Clan deputy. Shadeclaw growled at the young black tom and Rockpaw quickly looked at the floor.

"Fernkit!" the clan leader called.

Fernkit gracefully stepped forward.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw."

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" the apprentices chanted.

"Jayfur!" Icestar called.

Jayfur looked up, his blue eyes glittering.

"Dustcloud was your mentor, and you have turned into a fine warrior. It is time you had an apprentice. I know you will pass down all you have been taught to Fernpaw.

Jayfur walked over to Fernpaw and they touched noses.

"Mosskit!" Icestar called, "Please come forward."

Pebblefur nudged Mosskit forward and she went to stand by the Clan leader.

"You have been on quite an adventure," Icestar continued, "But I am sure you have learned from your mistakes and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw."

Silverpaw started the chant, and the rest of the apprentices joined in.

Mosspaw looked up at her leader thankfully.

"Streamfur!" Icestar called.

The beautiful silver she cat stepped forward.

"You have served your Clan well and are ready for you first apprentice."

Mosspaw padded over to Streamfur and they touched noses.

The Clan cheered to welcome their new apprentices.

"So, are we going to go into the forest?" Mosspaw asked

Streamfur shook her head.

"First, we will find you a nest," she said, "And Icestar tells me that you need to check the elders for ticks. Then I'll take you into the forest."

Mosspaw looked longingly at her brother and sister walking over the log bridge with their mentors, but Mosspaw had deserved her punishment, so she didn't say a word.

After finding a nest, Mosspaw walked into the medicine den.

"Hi Snowdrop, I need some mouse bile for the elders," Mosspaw mewed.

Snowdrop was looking at Mosspaw with a blank expression on her face.

"Snowdrop?" Mosspaw mewed.

Snowdrop shook, and then looked at Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw… three will come together, and chase away all of the shadows." Snowdrop mewed.

**:) Ooooooh! I wonder what that means! Keep reviewing and reading!**


	9. Chapter 7

**So… what could this mysterious prophecy mean?**

"Snowdrop? What do you mean?" Mosspaw asked.

Snowdrop shook her head.

"I don't know," Snowdrop admitted, "Usually when I receive signs from StarClan, the meaning is unclear. You needed mouse bile?"

Mosspaw nodded, noticing the white medicine cat's quick change in subject.

Snowdrop rummaged around in her storage of herbs, and finally pulled out some bile soaked moss.

"Don't pick the bile soaked moss in your mouth, and wash your paws in the stream after touching the moss. If you get the taste of the mouse bile in your mouth, it will take days for the taste to go away. Dab the moss onto the tick, and then crush it once it falls off," Snowdrop mewed.

Mosspaw nodded again and took the bile soaked moss in her paws. She winced at the strong smell of the bile. Mosspaw took the bile soaked moss and made her way towards the elders den. Mosspaw sighed as she remembered Snowdrop's words. _Mosspaw…three will come together, and chase away all of the shadows._

What did these words mean? And who were the other two?

_Rockkit and Fernkit?_ Mosspaw thought.

Mosspaw reached the elders den.

"Hi Hawktail, hi Sandfur, I'm here to get rid of your ticks,"

"Oh good!" cried Hawktail, "I think I've got one on my shoulder, you can start with me."

Mosspaw padded over to Hawktail and got to work.

"Do medicine cats usually get signs from StarClan?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Sandfur mewed, "Only when StarClan has something to tell the Clans. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Mosspaw mumbled.

Mosspaw didn't want to tell anyone about the sign yet.

"StarClan usually sends messages to the medicine cat in pictures or prophecies," Sandfur continued.

"Do any cats besides the medicine cat ever get signs?" Mosspaw asked.

"Not usually," Hawktail mewed, "Sometimes they do."

Mosspaw found a tick on Hawktail's shoulder, and she dabbed it with the mos. It quickly fell off.

"I remember when I was an apprentice…" Sandfur began to tell a story.

Mosspaw wasn't paying attention to the story. She really wanted to go and see the forest, like Rockpaw and Fernpaw, but she didn't complain, and soon enough the job was completed. Mosspaw returned the moss and washed her paws in the stream.

"Are you ready to see the forest?" Streamfur asked.

Mosspaw nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Streamfur mewed.

……………..

It felt good for Mosspaw to be out in the forest for a second time.

"This is where our territory ends and StormClan's territory starts. Never cross this border," Streamfur mewed.

Mosspaw trotted along behind Streamfur. The forest was so beautiful, even in leaf bare, where the snow sat on top of the tree's branches.

"There's the river," Streamfur mewed, "Cats like to sun themselves by it at the end of the day.

"There is the twolegplace…can you hear that?" Streamfur mewed.

Mosspaw pricked her ears, and sure enough, there were some voices talking.

"Yes," Mosspaw whispered.

"Keep quiet," Streamfur whispered, "And follow me."

Mosspaw crept along behind Streamfur, and they came to a bush. Mosspaw could see through the bush, and she saw three cats, talking to each other.

"Where is he? He said he'd meet us here!" one she-cat said.

"Get off of our territory!" Streamfur spat.

The cats pricked their ears, and Streamfur stepped out from behind the bush. Mosspaw hesitantly followed.

"Clan cats!" one gasped.

"Go away!" Streamfur growled.

The three cats looked at each other and dashed off.

Streamfur looked confused.

"Who were they?" Mosspaw asked.

"Rouges," Streamfur mewed, "But they usually don't just leave without a fight. They were definitely up to something"

**Oh no! What are these ebil cats gonna do?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Oh noes! What were the rogues up to?**

Mosspaw looked up at Streamfur.

"Should we go report this to Icestar?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yes," Streamfur mewed.

Streamfur turned back towards the way they had come. Mosspaw felt very disappointed that she didn't get to continue her tour of the forest, but also important because she was going to report something to the Clan leader. Mosspaw bounded after her mentor. She would see the rest of the forest tomorrow.

……………………….

Icestar narrowed her eyes.

"So the three rogues were waiting for someone," she said.

"That's what they said," Streamfur mewed.

"We must do something about it," Icestar decided, "We will do extra border patrols and ask the Clan to report it if they know anything."

"Good idea," Streamfur mewed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!"

Mosspaw padded over to the other apprentices and sat down.

"It has been brought to my attention that rogues have been found on our territory," Icestar started.

The Clan erupted with yowls.

"Rogues!' Cloudpaw yowled, "What are they doing?"

"Did you see them?" Silverpaw asked Mosspaw.

Mosspaw nodded.

"According to one o our warriors, they were waiting for someone. In order to keep our Clan safe we will do extra patrols," Icestar continued.

Ashpaw groaned and Mudpaw flicked him on the ear.

"If any cat knows anything, it is very important that they tell me."

After that, Icestar nodded her head and the Clan walked away from the Highrock.

"Wonder who they wanted to meet" Rockpaw said.

"Well, they definitely have to be stopped before something bad happens," Fernkit mewed.

……………………….

"Good work Mosspaw!" Streamfur mewed.

Mosspaw walked back into camp with prey in her jaws. She had just had a very successful hunting patrol with Streamfur. Mosspaw was finding it hard to balance doing her punishment jobs and training hard, but so far she was keeping on top of it all. Mosspaw put her catch down at the fresh kill pile, and took something for herself. Then she went over to where the other apprentices were eating.

"Hi Mosspaw!" Silverpaw mewed.

Mosspaw and Silverpaw had become quite good friends, so she sat down next to her.

"You're hunting skills are improving," Silverpaw mewed.

"Thanks," Mosspaw said.

Mosspaw was just about to bite into her mouse, when there was a large crash and gasps from many cats. Mosspaw left her mouse and bounded off towards the cats that were gathering around something. In the middle, there was a brown she-cat with ginger flecks. The cat was covered in scratches. Blood stained her pelt. Icestar shouldered her way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Icestar noticed the wounded she-cat.

"Hollytail!" she gasped, "What happened?"

"Rogues…" she panted "StormClan camp is being attacked by rogues!"

**Ahhh! Hollytail, StormClan's deputy has come for help from the rogues! Very short chapter…. Oh well. Review please. If you read this…. Review!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Will Icestar help? Will there be a battle? By the way, the allegiances for StormClan and MistClan were done by two of my friends :) Sorry I haven't written in a while! Here's a long-ish chappy to make up for it!**

"You have to help us!" Hollytail panted.

A murmur erupted from the Clan.

"This is terrible!" Berryfur wailed.

"What if we're next!" Smokefur gasped.

"We need to help!" Ravenflight called.

Icestar waved her tail to silence the cats.

"Ravenflight is right. StormClan needs us," she mewed.

Hollytail's pain filled eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much!" she cried.

Icestar dipped her head.

"You're welcome." she mewed, "Someone get Hollytail to the medicine den."

Daisypaw, the medicine cat apprentice, bounded over to Hollytail and helped her to the medicine den.

"Okay, we need some cats to help fight this battle," Icestar mewed, "Gorsetail, Nightfur, Rockpaw, Dustcloud, Ashpaw, Foxfur, Berryfur, Streamfur and Mosspaw, you will come with me to StormClan."

Mosspaw felt a tingle shoot through her pelt when Icestar said her name. She was going to help with the battle!

"Everyone else will stay here unless the rogues attack RainClan. Shadeclaw will be in charge until I return." Icestar mewed.

Shadeclaw nodded.

"Let's go!" Icestar mewed.

Rockpaw and Mosspaw looked at Fernpaw, wishing that she could come too.

"I'll be fine!" Fernpaw mewed, "You guys go."

Mosspaw bounded off after the Clan leader, with Rockpaw close behind her.

……………………

After walking for a while, the patrol was at the foot of the mountain.

"Almost there," Rockpaw whispered.

The cats started to head up the mountain. Mosspaw shuddered as she heard a yowl from the battle up above.

"Our first battle!" Rockpaw went on, "I'm so excited."

Mosspaw nodded, gazing up at the trail ahead.

"What's wrong?" Rockpaw mewed.

"Oh, um, nothing," Mosspaw sighed.

The prophecy had been on her mind a lot lately.

_I wonder who the other two are?_ Mosspaw thought.

Mosspaw always asked herself this question.

_Rockpaw and Fernpaw? Or maybe another cat that I've never even met…_

Mosspaw was shaken out of her thoughts by Ashpaw's voice.

"This is your first battle isn't it?" he mewed.

Rockpaw nodded enthusiastically.

"Have you ever been in a battle?" Mosspaw asked.

"Yeah, once against RockClan." Ashpaw mewed.

The rocky slope started to flatten out.

"This way. Just through here. Good luck, all of you." Icestar mewed.

Mosspaw followed Ashpaw as he climbed over rocks, and all of a sudden, they were in a rocky clearing with cats everywhere. They were all hissing and spitting and clawing at each other. Mosspaw froze in horror. She didn't want to go down there, into the camp full of hissing, clawing cats. But Icestar gave a large battle yowl and bounded into the clearing, so Mosspaw followed. She unsheathed her claws and lunged at a black she cat. She raked her claws down her back and darted around to the back of her. The she-cat yowled and scratched Mospaw's nose. A bead of blood welled up. Mosspaw hissed and raked her claws under the she-cat's underbelly. The cat wailed and ran out of the clearing. Mosspaw winced as she felt claws scratch her from behind. She turned around to see a brown and ginger tom hissing and spitting. Mosspaw batted her paw at the tom's face, but he ducked to avoid the blow and raked Mospaw's shoulder. Suddenly, a multicolored cat raced over. The cat rammed the tom's shoulder with her head and raked her claws over his ear. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat. Mosspaw watched in amazement as she chased the tom away.

"Thanks." Mosspaw mewed.

The cat nodded and began to battle a brow tom. Mosspaw joined in the fight. The small tortoiseshell cat leapt on top of the tom and pinned him down. Then Mosspaw clawed his shoulder. The tortoiseshell cat raked her claws down the rogues back, and he got up and darted away.

"Good work!" the tortoiseshell mewed.

Mosspaw jumped at a white tom and clawed his back. The white tom hissed and leapt at her. Mosspaw darted to the side of him and used her back legs to kick him. The tom turned to face the tortoiseshell and jumped on her, crushing her with all of his weight. Mosspaw yowled and ran up behind him. She raked her claws all the way down his back. The tom got up, shocked, and batted his paw at Mosspaw's ears. Mosspaw dodged, and the tortoiseshell scratched his flank. Suddenly, there was a yowl from the middle of the clearing.

"Retreat!" a voice rasped.

All of the rogue cats hissed and left the StormClan camp. RainClan and StormClan cats yowled in happiness. Mosspaw joined in with the other happy yowling. She had won her first battle!

"Great job!" the tortoiseshell mewed, "Those were some great battle moves! I'm Wildpaw by the way."

"I'm Mosspaw!" Mosspaw exclaimed.

"Mosspaw!" a voice yowled.

A black shape flew up to Mosspaw.

"We won! We won! Our first battle! And we won it!" Rockpaw exclaimed.

Mosspaw felt an excited tingle run through her fur. Her first battle had been a victory.

"Rockpaw!" Mosspaw noticed a huge gash on his shoulder, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Sorta. I guess Berryfur can do something when we get back to camp. It's not that bad."

"Okay." Mosspaw mewed, unsure of whether Rockpaw was telling the truth, "If you're sure."

Ashpaw padded up to them.

"Well done." He mewed flatly.

Mosspaw's excitement stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he muttered, "It's just something that Dustcloud said. I shouldn't be worrying."

"What did he say?" Rockpaw mewed.

Ashpaw paused.

"Um, he said that it was unusual for the rogues to pull out so early into the battle. He was SO worried."

Mosspaw noticed Icestar and Echostar huddled in the middle of the clearing, muttering something urgent to each other.

"Don't worry too much about it." Ashpaw mewed.

Mosspaw nodded.

"Oh, um, Wildpaw!" Mosspaw turned around, and to her disappointment, the tortoiseshell apprentice wasn't there. She wanted to thank her for helping her fight, but she was nowhere to be seen. Mosspaw looked around at the clearing. Moments ago, it had been full of yowling, fighting cats. Now, blood was spattered around, and a few dead bodies of Clan cats and some rogues were lying on the floor. Some cats were huddled around them, mourning. StormClan's medicine cat and her apprentice scurried around to all cats to check their wounds.

"Gorsetail!" a voice wailed.

Mosspaw turned to look at where the voice came from.

Streamfur was crouched over a blood soaked ginger and white tom.

_No! _Mosspaw shivered, She waved he tail to get Rockpaw and Ashpaw's attention.

"Look!" she whispered, pointing with her tail.

"Uh oh." Rockpaw mewed.

"Poor Streamfur. Gorsetail was her brother." Ashpaw sighed.

The three apprentices padded over to Gorsetail and Streamfur.

Mosspaw looked down at her paws. Gorsetail hadn't been a warrior for long. He definitely didn't deserve to die. And Streamfur must be so hurt to lose her brother. _If I lost Rockpaw or Fernpaw… I don't know what I would do._ _I wouldn't be used to there just being three of us._ This thought brought Mosspaw back to the prophecy. Mosspaw wasn't closer to any other cats than Rockpaw and Fernpaw. They would have to be the other two. But if they hadn't gotten the prophecy, how could they be? Maybe they just hadn't told her, she hadn't told them…

"He is with StarClan now." Mosspaw's thoughts were interrupted by Icestar's gentle voice, "Come on. We should go. We need to take his body back to camp."

"Thank you for helping." Echostar mewed.

Icestar dipped her head. Some of the warriors and Ashpaw helped lift Gorsetail's body out of the camp. Mosspaw and Rockpaw followed the rest of the cats out of the StormClan camp. She noticed Rockpaw limping.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Mosspaw asked. "It looks really sore.

Rockpaw winced.

"Yeah it is. It's getting worse."

"You mouse-brain. You should have gotten it checked up in StormClan camp. Lean on me."

Mosspaw moved over to support Rockpaw's sore shoulder and she helped him down the mountain.

"Did Berryfur tell you anything weird back in the camp?" Mosspaw asked.

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering." Mosspaw muttered.

_So it's probably not Rockpaw and Fernpaw. But who are the other two? And what are the shadows that we're supposed to chase?_

**Hope you liked it! Will try to update soon. Remember, if you read this, please please PLEASE review.**


End file.
